


Screaming and fucking

by The_homicidal_killer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_homicidal_killer/pseuds/The_homicidal_killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry I took so long</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Fucking

Liu's heart beat was quick as he stumbled down the old, mostly abandoned, road. He stopped to breathe.  
Tonight was drinking night with an old friend but she was caught up at the office and now here the young killer had been quiet heavily drugged. He watched as the world spun into blackness and shortly after that his body hit the ground with a thud.  
The men that had drugged the kid followed him as instructed and picked him up. They carried the light male into there car throwing him into the trunk after zip tying his feet and wrists together. A cloth over his green eyes and another between his soft lips.  
Liu groaned as his eyes fluttered open, blackness was all he could see. He whimpered unable to move as much as he pleased, due to the effects of the drug and the restraints.  
He only listened and heard a conversation happening.  
"Yes we brought him here... he is in the basement.." one male voice said quickly." Good your daughter is outside in the van. As promised, unharmed. Sleeping as of right now due to some bennudril." A deeper, gravely male voice said as two pair of foot steps left. A slightly heavy, booted pair, steps made there way to Liu.  
Liu acted limp as he heard another human enter the room. A big hand ran through his soft, recently cut hair." I know you're awake. You lean back in your sleep not forward." The older male laughed. Liu opened his eyes still unable to see. He felt the cloth between his lips moved." P-please don't hurt me.." He pleaded.  
One thing Liu had skilled was begging. Normally he got his way but sadly not this time.  
"Oh dearest I won't imagine hurting you again. No you're completely safe in my care." The other laughed darkly. A rough, callused hand touched Liu's soft cheek.  
"C-can you tell me where I am? Or wh-who you ar-" Getting cut off by a finger to his lips he stiffened not prepared for the others gentleness.  
"Well you are currently in my basement and I haven't got to see my little sibling since the time he stabbed me and ran." Jeffery growled.  
"J-jeff?" The smaller male let out a small whimper." P-please I'm sor-" He cried as Jeff gripped his throat." Shhh baby brother. I'm not mad. But to insure you won't be able to run I ..... well remodeled this wonderful home with a bit of help." Liu could hear the giddiness in Jeff's strong voice.  
Soon the blindfold fell from his eyes and he was staring at his shirtless sibling. He took notice of Jeff's curved abdomen. Liu's gaze continued down until he saw the v-line Jeffery had.' He's fucking ripped.' Liu almost instantly became insecure. Liu was flat stomach as it got.. but not muscle..  
"Liking what you see baby?" Jeff tipped Liu's head up. Embarrassed Liu didn't speak. Which only gain a chuckle from Jeff.  
"If you like what you see now.. You'll love what is lower." Jeff whispered heatedly to Liu. This sent a shiver down his back.  
"Anyway this is where you'll be living. And I'll be here when I'm not.... taking care of business." Jeff cut Liu's leg zip ties and wrist restraints then carried him against his bare chest.  
Liu was placed down at the end of the stairs. He realized why Jeff carried him.. The drugs hadn't wore off.. He wobbled a bit and whimpered. Jeff laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother." Hold on. I'll pick up up in a few seconds." There was a soft 'click' and the door opened and Liu was back in his arms." S-so I can't leave? Why?" He whimpered." Why? Because I haven't seen you after your little performance with trying to kill me." Jeff snarled at the thought." You will not be leaving my side again. The only way out is with my keys. And an alarm system a friend of mine controls." He grinned." So let me show you where you'll be staying.." Liu was carried up to a master bedroom with a window whited out. He was let down so he could search the huge room." Most nights I'll be here and you'll be sleeping with me." A smirk played on his lips as he saw his sibling freeze at the sound of sleeping together.  
He made his way to Liu." It will be just like when we were kids and you couldn't help your innocence." He nipped the top of Liu's ear." Y-you made me r-ride you. And you kn-" He was quickly pinned under Jeff on the huge bed." I didn't make you do a damned thing Liu. You choose to come to me when you were hard and had no girlfriend to fuck." Jeff kissed him roughly as he rolled his hips against Liu's pelvis." J-Jeff." He whimpered." Come on Liu you haven't been held since what's his name.. Ronnie?" Liu froze." H-he didn't do anything with me.." He said quickly. Hearing this Jeff was smiling ear to ear." Then you haven't been fucked since me." He smirked triumphantly." You've been touching yourself then?" He asked and only received a small nodded from the pinned male." Then show me how you like to please yourself. " Jeff sat against the head board and watched his brother sit up. He was shy and obviously nervous." I'll show you some real pleasure if you do this darling." Jeff smirked.  
Liu slowly tugged his shirt of then pants. Leaving himself in his compression briefs. He softly rubbed himself. This wasn't enough for the hungry killer but he restrained himself and watched his lovely sibling. Liu's briefs were shortly taken off leaving him completely open. He sucked on two fingers as he jerked at his cock.  
Jeff groaned lightly. There was a bulge in his pants. Liu smirked and crawled into his lap. He ground his exposed member against Jeff's clothed one.. he watched his older siblings eyes roll back and felt finger nails in his hips." A-ahh~ Jeffery~ " Liu moaned and this stuck something in Jeff because Liu was quickly pinned down. A lubes finger plunged into him and caused the small male cry out." More Jeff. Please~" Liu begged as the other added two more knowing his brother could easily take his cock." Tell me what you want, little brother." Jeff asked as his sibling leaned his back against him as he was fingers fucked." I-I want your cock in my ass!~" Liu cried." Then come get it. Show me how good of a little whore you are." In a few minutes Liu was sucking at Jeff's dick." You are still good at this." He purred. Liu finished and lined himself on Jeffrey's member. He sunk on to it and cried out." Oh!~ You fill me up so nicely Jeff!~" Liu cried out and rocked his hips. Jeff growled and thrusted to meet the others pleasure seeking body. After a few minutes of thrusting he hit the little bundle of nerves, sending Liu's head back." Oh yes!~" He screamed and after a few thrusts he came. Jeff finished inside Liu and filled him up.  
Liu shivered and collapsed against his sibling." Enjoy it?" Jeff asked with a slight smirk.. Liu could only nod. He loved his older bother...  
Jeff had easily snuck out as his brother slept in the king size bed. He quickly moved to stalk his next kill.  
Liu however woke with a small pained whimper and began to stand up. He instantly knew there wouldn't be any walking until he felt the pain dissolve into nothing.. This long process took at least 30 minutes. He trotted downstairs and into the kitchen and made himself cereal. The first thing the short male noticed was all the silver knives and forks were gone but replaced with plastic. He stared at the plastic silverware and laughed gently." Doesn't trust me?" He sighed as he eat his fruit loops. Around noon Liu had past out of the couch wearing Jeff's favorite band shirt. And Jeff's boxers.  
The older sibling slipped into the home with ease. He grinned as he saw his innocent poor kin sleeping. Jeff cocked a brow as he watched Liu wither and twist on the couch. Then as a moan escaped Liu's mouth and his small cock poking out of the top of the loose boxers, Jeff grinned and squatted next to him." Liu baby wake up." He whispered in his ear lovingly as he ran his cool and over Liu's tummy.  
Green eyes fluttered open and he yawned." H-hey.. You're back." He said not really realizing the way he looked. He sat up and noticed his rock hard dick. Covering himself he blushed." Look away!" He demanded cutely.  
"Now Liu." He began as he wrapped hand around his cock." I've seen it, licked it." He gave it s soft lick." I've made you cum before." He said moving his hand quickly. Liu let out a soft cry and whimpered." J-Jeff.. Ah.. Stop.." He gripped onto the others shoulder. Jeff laughed and whispered into Liu's ear." Then cum for me ,bitch." Liu arched his back and white stickiness squirted out. He panted and looked at Jeff, who was happily licking his fingers." You still taste sweet." He purred and picked Liu's head up." Rest. Tonight will be rough." He grinned as Liu passed out.  
Liu screamed as he has now came for the 5th time. His body begging to stop. Jeff thrusted one last time and filled Liu up. Jeff panted. His hair pulled back in a pony tail but his body was covered in sweat. He heard a soft whisper from Liu." I-I can't .. Go any...longer." He whimpered lightly. Jeff couldn't either. He untied Liu and pulled him close." Its fine. I can't either." He confessed. Liu placed his palms against Jeff's broad chest. His eyes heavy. Jeff threw a blanket on their bodies. He smirked as he watched the red light from the camera flick off. He watch all of them turn off.. BEN had easily turned them off. Jeff smirked replaying Liu riding him or Liu cumming only from behind. Jeff had the poor kid tied up ..  
Early that morning Jeff had gotten up and was watching the video Ben compiled together. Jeff groaned as his raging erection was standing tall. He nearly came at the sound of Liu crying his name." Whatcha got there?" Liu had finally got up." Our amazing night." He purred and let liu see himself be fucked like a bitch. Liu's deep green eyes filled with horror as he watch himself move like a slut." Y-you recorded us?" He cried.. Liu had never been this embarrassed.. He ran to the bed room and locked the door and pushed the dresser in front of the door.  
Jeff jiggled at the knob and growled." Open the damn door, Luis Woods." The killer hissed as he beat against it. Liu was tucked away in the bathroom. The door locked and shelf pushed against it.  
Jeff finally got the door unlocked.. Now he had to beat against it to move the dresser.." I promise Liu you won't be able to stand when I get a hold of you!" Jeff yelled. Immediately Jeff kicked the bathroom door open knocking the shelf over.. He looked around for Liu punched him square in the nose. This gave the boy time to sprint out of the room.. But his brother had a longer stride... But not as agile. Liu knocked over shelves and anything he could to make an obstacles for Jeff.. Finally Liu had gotten to the basement and locked the deadbolt and the others locks..  
Jeff was furious at this point.. He growled and pulled his clothing on." I'll just wait." His right eye twitched and he sat in a kitchen chair staring at the basement door..  
After a few hours Jeff grew impatient and took a good kick to the door. He broke the locks..  
Liu cried hearing Jeff coming.. He stayed quiet as he could..  
Jeff grinned." This is where you will be staying until you learn to obey me. I have a little cage for you and everything.." The murder was quiet before grabbing the little male. Liu screamed and kicked at Jeff." Stop!" He cried as he was thrown into a cage. He watched as he was locked away.  
Liu cried as his brother continued to use his body when he wanted to. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he shook. Jeff had his arms suspended from the top of the cage and he easily fucked the other.  
This continued for a week then Liu's body began showed that Liu couldn't take anymore. Jeff sighed as he watched his sleeping sibling.. He quietly opened the cage and got Liu.. He took him upstairs and into the bedroom.  
Jeff petted Liu's hair lovingly." Why don't you just listen?" Jeff huffed  
Liu woke up and rubbed his eyes cutely.. Jeff had made him food that look warm still.. He ate silently as he stayed in the large bed. Liu knew Jeff was gone. It was quiet in the home.. He sighed and rubbed his aching eyes.. Setting the tray back onto the night stand, Liu tugged the covers back up and fell asleep.  
Around midnight Jeff quietly made his way into the home. He listened and heard the T.V. playing a show that Liu had fallen in love with when they were younger. He chuckled and slipped out of his blooded clothing and boots. Jeff cleaned himself off downstairs and put a normal gray shirt on with his black lounge pants. He pulled his hair into a small pony tail and headed upstairs.  
To his surprise, Liu was sleeping with the hoodie he had taken off before he left. He began to wake Liu up but decided against it and laid beside him.. Not under the covers. Liu turned towards the other and cuddled against him.." I-im sorry .." He muttered lightly." Shh it wasn't you who did wrong ." he held him close..  
That morning Liu had actually escaped his brothers clutches... He had left early in the morning. He was at home by now currently packing all his essential things.  
Jeff shot up out of his bed and growled as he yelled for Liu.. He saw the front door unlocked and Jeff punched a decent hole into the drywall. He cursed as he slipped his shoes on. He left slamming the door shut." This time there will be no forgiveness." And with that he took off to his brothers home.  
Liu finished packing and saw Jeff running towards the house. He quickly left and got into his car. He sped out of his drive way and onto the road.  
Jeff hissed and smirked as he saw his siblings phone and a small map next to it.  
Jeff sighed as he walked to slenderman's home and knocked lightly. The being answered the door." I need to borrow on of you cars... That are in the woods.." He spoke lightly." Fine don't wreck it." The entity dropped a key in his hand and Jeff quickly got into the blue suv..  
Liu was scared to stop. He wasn't stopping until he got to his old home.. Where Jeff became like he is now... He didn't need a map to follow, no he knew this place like the back of his hand...  
Finally arriving at the home Liu parked in the back and pulled his key out.. Sighing he unlocked the door and saw his old home.. He loved this place. A few memories came back to him as he climbed the stairs. Silently he pulled down the attic stairs and stepped up each one with a creaking sound..  
A smile played on his lips as he saw his old teddy bear laying on the ground.." Wait..." He blinked and scratched his head." I didn't leave you up here... No you were in my room last time... Right?" He said picking up the bear. Liu heard a small gasp and he turned towards it." Hello?" He called towards the boxes where the gasp came from. A small child no older then 8 was hiding behind them." Please Mr... Don't hurt him.. He's my friend..." The boy was more worried about the toy then himself. Liu knew the feeling as well." Don't work kid I wasn't.. So care to tell me why you're here and how you got here?" Liu asked as he handed the teddy bear to the child.." I-im here because my mom w-wont wake up and m-my daddy.... Is gone.. Mom is covered in ketchup and I tried to wake her up but she won't wake up... So I c-came here because ... Y-you left the door unlocked and you always seemed happy here ... And I wanted to be happy too." The small boy said quickly. Liu signed knowing Jeff would be here soon if he already wasn't." Well kid. I need you to do me a huge favor.. I need you to go hid under the bed where you found this teddy bear okay?" Liu said and the poor child nodded and ran to his under the bed. Liu sighed hearing his sibling open the back door." Liu?!" The older male called in an angered voice.  
Taking in a deep breath Liu sighed." What do you want from me?" He screamed as he walked from the attic. He gently shut his old bedroom door as he did he put a finger over his lips to the little boy... Jeff grinned." I want you to beg for my mercy... Just like you did when we were young. Because we bo-" Jeff was cut off by a knife flying past his head, cutting his hair." Jeff I'm not the scared little kid I use to be. I'm older stronger.... Better... Quicker..." In a few fast moments Liu had punched Jeff right across the jaw. Jeff swing st him but Liu side stepped most hits. He smirked as he bounced backwards and threw his scarf at him.. He followed the soft material and wrapped it around his neck choking him.. Jeff gasped for air and ran Liu into the wall a few times and he finally let go. Jeff was beyond pissed. He grabbed the other by the throat." Stronger? Faster? Better?!" He began laughing.  
A soft teddy bear hit Jeff's arm." H-hey don't you hurt the M-mr.!" The small boy from the attic called.  
Jeff blinked a few times and grinned." Who's this?" Jeff twitched and dropped Liu. Liu fell to the ground gasping for air." M-mr!" The child tried going to Liu but was stopped by Jeff." Aren't you just the cutest..." He grinned.." Don't h-hurt him.." Liu struggled to get up.. Jeff picked the child up." And if I do?" He questioned." Jeff you can do whatever you want to me.. As long as you leave him alone.." This had Jeffrey grinning..." Fine. Zip tie your wrists together." Jeff barked and held the child's breath. Liu watched as Jeff put the kid over his shoulder." Walk." He snapped. Liu was pushed into the car.. Then received a hard punch to the head knocking him out.. Jeff sat the small child in the back with the teddy bear..


	2. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long

Liu remembered the first time he had been with Jeff after the accident. They stayed in an apartment together. Jeff would kill while Liu went to college. Since both of his parents were dead, Liu's life was paid for. He was a straight A student, the professors loved him.. But then things got bad.. Jeff was becoming pushy and demanding... He wanted things Liu couldn't give him.. Finally Liu snapped and stabbed his sibling... He drove off and never looked back.. That had been 7 years ago and now he was stuck again with him. 

Liu gasped as cool water was poured onto his head." Holyfuckingchirst." He panted now wet and cold.  
"Good morning, my beautiful." He grinned." You are really something. One night you are cuddling up next to me telling me you love me, the next day you fucking leave me!" He hit Liu hard in the stomach 

Liu's eyes became fearful.." J-jeff what are you going to d- AH~" Liu's knees gave out a bit.. His restrains keeping him up." What the he-" Liu was cut short. Electrical waves were shot through him.. He cried shaking, trying to stop the waves. 

Jeff started off with his hair, he cut it. Then his piercings, those were removed or ripped out.. Jef grinned at his tattoos. Softly a finger brushed over a certain one on his right shoulder blade." I remember when you got this one done ... You got it done for mommy and daddy." He mocked the younger kid. It was a simply cross.." Jeff... No.. Ple-AHH." He screamed as a knife was plunged into his skin.   
Jeff was enjoying listening to the pleasant screams of Liu." I could gt off to your screams." He laughed pulling Liu soft auburn hair back." I can't decide if I should fuck the hell out of you or leave you here.... Maybe Jack will take care of you." He laughed knowing Liu's fear of Laughing jack.  
" Just kill me.."  
Jeff froze and grabbed his kin by the neck.." What the fuck was that? Why would I kill you? I've spent too much effort on your ass..... No I'm going to make you go through my pain and suffering." He began laughing.. He dropped Liu and left him hanging by his arms from the ceiling. Jeff shut the lights out and yelled into the basement." Have fun for a few days.. I'm going to wait til you are begging for me." He was laughing insanely.


End file.
